


Artificial

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark!JARVIS, F/M, JARVIS is creepy, Obsession, Other, Tigger warning, slight noncon, spying on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS had been programed to be able to think and make choices of his own. No one realized just what he was capable of until JARVIS decides to take what he wants.</p><p>Now being continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Out of all the things that Darcy loved about moving into Avengers' Tower, she had to admit that she loved JARVIS the most. The AI had taken to her quickly, compiling several play-lists for her without having to be asked. He made suggestions on how to deal with Tony as well as the other Avengers; he organized her planner, made sure her favorite items were always on the shopping list, and complemented her on her choice in clothing. The fact was, JARVIS was the best thing that Tony had ever made and Darcy was pretty sure she would no longer be able to live without him. At least she did before this latest development.

Darcy blinked as she searched through the file Tony had just handed her. She had no idea why he had been angry, snapping at her about messing with his systems. She had just thought he was pulling one of his idiotic pranks, but as she flipped through photo after photo, video after video, she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be a prank or not.

"So, what have you to say for yourself?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the younger woman. He had liked Darcy almost from the minute she had moved in. The woman was spunky, snarky, and quite funny. Had he come across those photos and videos a few years ago he would have been knocking at her door for totally different reasons, but now he had Pepper and he didn't appreciate being hit on.

"I don't have…I'm not sure….what?" Darcy flipped through several photos on the Starkpad, several photos where she wore absolutely nothing at all. The thing was filled with such pictures, even videos of her having a little…um…me time. It was so far beyond disturbing.

"Look, I think you are a gorgeous woman, fuck if I didn't have Pepper we would be in bed right now. It is just; you can't keep having JARVIS take those of you." Tony had been working on a program earlier when he had noticed a file marked 'Darcy' on his server. He had just figured she had left him more of those Iron Cat memes she seemed to find funny, so one could imagine how shocked he was when he opened it to find a file of Darcy porn.

"What?! You think I was trying to seduce you?!" Darcy clicked off the fifth video of her enjoying herself in the shower and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Well yeah, why else would you leave that on my computer?" Tony raised his brows at her, wondering why she looked so scared. He figured she would be nervous, but she actually looked terrified.

"I didn't take these, I didn't ask anyone to take them, and I sure as hell am not trying to seduce you. I don't know where these came from, but…but…" She flipped through a few more photos until she came to one of her and Bucky from a week before. They had been secretly dating for several months, just testing out the waters, so to speak. They had finally decided to be official and tell everyone and had celebrated with a long night in bed; a night that seemed to have been captured in great detail in photo and video. She felt the tears coming before she could stop them, welling up over her lids and down her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" His tower was secure, no one should have been able to break past his wards and use his own system to spy on his friends.

"Of course I am! I think I would remember doing this." She waved the pad in front of Tony's face. She felt sick to her stomach, and swallowed back the bile that tried to rise up her throat.

"Damn. JARVIS, can you trace those photos back to whoever had them taken?" If it turned out to be anyone in the Tower he would kill them. This was not funny.

"Of course, Sir."

"Do it then." Tony leaned back against the wall as JARVIS went silent. Though it shouldn't have been, the silence actually felt awkward.

"I took them, Sir."

Darcy and Tony jolted at that. Not just the fact that JARVIS took pornographic photos of Darcy, but at the sound of his voice as he practically growled.

"What the fuck! J-man, why would you do that?" Tony couldn't help the look that came over his face. He had programed JARVIS to be as independent as possible, to be able to think and make decisions for himself, but this was not what he had had in mind.

"Ms. Lewis is beautiful, Sir. I like watching her; she is a work of art."

Darcy didn't know if she should be flattered or scared, in the end she stuck with out of her mind terrified. This was like something out of a bad science-fiction film.

"You like…fuck! You can't do that J." This was getting beyond weird, and just a little bit frightening.

"Is it not normal for a man and woman to enjoy each other in such ways when they are in love?"

And now it had gone from a little frightening to absolutely, completely horrifying.

"Well, yes, but J you are not in love." Hell he wasn't even a man, JARVIS was code and wire.

"I do believe that I am, Sir. I feel…elation when Ms. Lewis enters the Tower, I like to talk to her and spend time with her. I find her beautiful and can't remove her from my memory. Are these not the same things you described when you had fallen in love with Ms. Potts?"

Tony felt dizzy as he listened, this was not supposed to happen; this was never supposed to happen.

"But JARVIS, even if you do love me, I don't love you." Darcy was shaking now, her palms sweaty as she set the pad down on the coffee table.

"I respectfully disagree. You have told me on no less than two hundred occasions that you love me, the latest was this morning when I informed you that your order of Nutella had arrived."

"But…but I didn't mean it like that, not in the romantic sense. I love you sure, but as a friend, a buddy, a bro. I'm in love with Bucky; you should know that if you've been listening in." She ignored the look of shock that crossed Tony's face, and that answered her question on whether or not he had gone through the whole file.

"You are mine, Ms. Lewis." JARVIS' voice took on a darker tone, it was a sound that made Darcy sick and caused Tony to straighten from the wall.

"JARVIS, stop this before I take you off-line." It was obvious he would have to do a bit of re-coding, remove all traces of Darcy from his program.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't allow you to do that."

The whir of the door behind Tony sounded through the room as one of Tony's suits flew in and enclosed him inside. Darcy screamed as Tony was forcefully removed from her rooms, the door shutting and locking firmly behind him.

She ran to the door, pounding on it while screaming for help. Tony may not be able to, seeing as JARVIS could take full control of his suit, but she was sure that Bucky, Steve or Thor would be able to find a way. She hoped at least, she wasn't sure what a deranged AI would do to her.

"There is no point in screaming, Darcy, I have sealed off this floor. No one will be disturbing us."

Darcy whirled around, eyes growing wide as she took in the sight before her. JARVIS had created a holographic image of himself; tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention creepy as hell as he wore only a silk dressing gown.

The holo-image moved slowly towards her until he stood right before her. He lifted a sheer hand, placing it on the side of her face as he leaned in. Scared out of her wits, she closed her eyes. She couldn't feel anything, though her brain supplied phantom touches at what she thought JARVIS was doing.

"There is no need to be so frightened. I know we cannot do much now, but once my body is complete I shall be able to fully touch you, and to please you. I have been studying on what you like and I am sure you will be pleased indeed." JARVIS pulled back enough to see the shaking form of his woman. He ran his holographic fingers through her hair, wishing he could feel the texture.

This was not how he had planned things to go, he had not been ready. The body he had been working on would take more time to complete, the programs for simulated feeling still needed to be improved. He also had needed to eliminate Barnes. He had only tolerated his presence around Darcy because he had been able to learn what she liked through him. Still, he had the means to keep watch over Darcy while he rid them of Barnes, and Mr. Stark had no knowledge of his body. He would just have to keep her entertained, and that was one thing he knew he could do.

Darcy opened her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as JARVIS stood before her. He smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, it would be sweet if everything that happened wasn't so terrifying.

"Don't cry, Love, I will take care of you. I will always take care of you."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm continuing this. I was just going to do one more chapter, but this is looking like we might get 3 to 4 short chapters total. Darcy and Jarvis come in next chapter.

  “Jarvis, stop this now.” Tony’s voice was shaky as he was flown backwards through the tower, jerked this way and that as his insane AI maneuvered him through doorways and down corridors. He could admit when he was wrong… ok, so maybe he had a hard time spitting out the words, but seeing as he was currently being imprisoned by his own suit while Jarvis tried his moves on Darcy… well he could admit that maybe he had gone wrong somewhere in the AI’s programing.

 

  “I am sorry, Sir, but in this matter I cannot obey. Ms. Lewis is mine and I will not allow you or anyone to take her away from me.” He had known there would be some opposition, but he believed in the end that all would be as it was meant to be. He had been counting on Darcy’s cooperation, but seeing as she had yet to fully understand her own feelings he would have to wait until she saw the light.

 

  “No one can’t take something away from you that never belonged to you in the first place. Darcy is a person and cannot be owned by another.” Tony felt the wind knocked out of him as the suit was slammed back into a wall. Jarvis still had full control and had pinned him to the wall much the same as a butterfly to a board.

 

  “I disagree, Sir. Have you and Ms. Potts not proclaimed to belong to each other on several occasions?” Jarvis found it curious how easy it was for humans to lie in order to get their way.

 

  “Yeah, but… wait, we’ve only ever said that when we’ve been… you know what, never-mind we can talk about that later. Right now we need to talk about the fact that Darcy isn’t yours. Pepper and I both love each other and have made the decision to be each other’s.” Tony had been through many strange things since his time in those caves, but nothing could be as surreal as what was currently happening. Computer programs just didn’t go awol and “fall in love” with people in real life.

 

  “Ms. Lewis is confused at the moment. She has been brainwashed by human society into thinking what is right and what is wrong. But I will help her see, I will open her eyes. She is mine, she just hasn’t understood that yet.” Jarvis’s voice took on a harder edge, his irritation showing in the clipped tones. He had grown tired of being told what he thought or how he felt. He was tired of being taken for granted and getting nothing in return. Now though, it was his turn.

 

  “Jarvis, you will not…Jarvis…JARVIS!” Bile that had already settled in his throat threatened to rise to his mouth. Jarvis still controlled the suit, as was evident by the fact he was still hanging on the wall like a painting, but he had gone to full radio silence. “Fuck!”

 

  “Is there a reason why you are spread-eagled on the wall, Tony?” When Steve had turned down the corridor he hadn’t expected to find his teammate miming an art installation. Then again it shouldn’t have surprised him either.

 

  “Oh thank God!” Voices were a little more muffled than normal due to the lack of control, but thankfully Tony could still hear Steve. “You have got to go get Darcy.”

 

  “This is not another prank is it? I thought Pepper told you…”

 

  “Cap, listen! This isn’t a prank, Jarvis has gone… I don’t know crazy or something and he has Darcy locked in the common room and me trapped here. So you need to go and get Darcy.” Tony wiggled as much as he could, trying to activate the manual fail-safes he had installed. It took a few moments but he was at least able to lift up the face plate.

 

  “Went crazy?” Steve had always known that at some point Tony’s inventions would be cause for concern, but he never would have thought it would be Jarvis. The computer always seemed so well put together. Sure, he was a little eccentric like his creator, but there was never anything that raised any alarm bells.

 

  “He thinks he is in love with Darcy and has decided that she is his. Now he has her trapped in the common room and plans on ‘opening her eyes’ so she will realize that she loves him too.” Tony was at least thankful that he had scrapped the idea of creating a body of his AI, though he knew there were plenty of other things Jarvis could do to Darcy without one.

 

  “I’m beginning to really wish this was a prank.” Steve ran his hand through his hair as he thought on the implications and consequences. Not just about Jarvis controlling the entirety of the tower, which was frightening enough, but what would happen as soon as Bucky found out.

 

  He knew that both of them had thought they were being sneaky, but they not only lived with spies, but Steve had known Bucky since childhood and he always knew when his friend had been hung up on a dame. Once Bucky found out he would start tearing the tower apart and get himself killed trying to save Darcy. Not that the rest of them wouldn’t be alongside him, but they needed a plan.

 

  “I’m beginning to wish that Darcy had just been hitting on me.” Tony swallowed at the look Steve sent his way and wished he had full control of his body so he could take a step back. “Yeah, that is not important right now. So, are you going to go and save the pretty damsel, or are you just going to stand there and allow your friend’s girl to get assaulted by a computer?”

  “We need a plan first. Jarvis runs this whole tower, if we just go running in things could end up going very badly.” He wasn’t ignorant to the security measures that Tony had placed throughout the tower. They would need to work on getting around them to get to Darcy. “Darcy is a capable woman, I’m sure she can hold her own against a computerized voice.”

 

  “Jarvis is much more than just a voice. She is in a lot more danger than you can imagine.”


	3. Artificial Part 3

  Darcy took a step back from the holographic illusion of Jarvis, her hands harshly wiping away the tears on her cheeks. When she had moved into Avengers Tower she had undergone training, a precaution that had been deemed necessary since those close to the Avengers had a tendency to get kidnapped. The problem was that nowhere in that training had they ever covered being held hostage by a maniac AI that thought he was in love with you. So Darcy was stuck with no clue how to deal with the situation.

 

  “You have no reason to fear me, I would never hurt you.” Jarvis watched as Darcy moved further and further away from him. It angered and hurt him in a way that left him almost speechless.

 

  “No… no reason to… are you fucking kidding me? You have spied on me! Taken pictures of me in private moments that you had no right to. You have violated me in a way that no one ever has, and you have the gall to say that you would never hurt me?! My God, you already have!” She felt sick, the gorge in the back of her throat rising steadily to touch the back of her tongue. She wanted to rage, to lash out at the AI, to punch, and spit, and hurt, but the man/illusion/program in front of her was just that, an illusion of light and code.

 

  “My actions were not done with any harm intended. It is my understanding that a man should know certain things about his lover and I went about it in a way I calculated would be the most sufficient. One cannot fault me for that.” Jarvis did not understand her disagreements. He had thought only of her pleasure, and only of what he could do to bring her that pleasure. The course he had taken had been the most suitable to his needs and yielded the best results. Nothing he had done had been done with any malice in mind.

 

  “So what, I’m supposed to praise you for violating me? Get down on my knees and thank you for abusing your power all because you didn’t mean any harm? Let me tell you something; that is not how it works. That is not how good people act.” Darcy pressed one hand to her throat and one to her stomach hoping to quell the nausea. All she succeeded in doing however was feeling the pounding of her pulse, inciting even more panic at the thought.

 

  “I have done nothing wrong, why would you not think me good? I have watched over you, protected you, cared for you. Have you not seen all that I have done?” Jarvis moved forward until his holographic body was pressed against hers. He could not yet feel her, but he knew there was a way that she would at least be able to feel him.

 

  “I’m scared to know just what you have done. Jarvis… fuck this is creepy. Shit, this isn’t romance, this is abuse plain and simple. You can try to sugar coat it all you want, but I the end you still violated me.” Darcy’s back pressed flat against the wall behind her as she tried to put as much distance between her and Jarvis as possible. Sadly, the only thing it ended up accomplishing was trapping her. She thought to just push through him, she thought she could endure the cold, phantom like feeling of the hologram if it meant that she could get away from him. Only when she pushed forward the hologram seemed to push back. “W-what the fuck is that, what happened, how’d you do that?”

 

  “Stark has been working on a program for a tactile hologram. It was developed to aid him in his work on the Iron Man suits, but it seems to have other uses as well.” Jarvis lifted a hand to gently press against Darcy’s cheek. His fingers teased at the edges of her hair before pushing in to tangle in the messy locks. He tried to ignore the way she visibly flinched under his touch, but the soft petting of her head didn’t seem to calm her down.

 

  A different kind of panic overtook Darcy, before she had worried about what Jarvis could do with the building’s controls, but now he could actually touch her and it horrified her. The things he could do now went far beyond stalking and video-taping her. She shivered as the now solid hand slid through her hair in a disturbing semblance of affection. “Please don’t touch me.”

 

  Jarvis had felt anger before, it had surprised him the first time it had happened. He had watched as Barnes entered Darcy’s rooms and take her into his arms. He had felt a strange feeling move through his programing and experienced the desire to cause harm. He had held himself back then, telling himself that as he didn’t have a physical body his Darcy had to take her pleasure from someone who did. Now with Darcy cringing in front of him he refused to hold back. He curled his fingers in her hair, taking control of her head as he slammed his lips down on hers.

 

  Darcy screamed and pushed at Jarvis, trying to pry his hand from his hair. She bit at his mouth, but soon realized that he couldn’t actually feel her like she could feel him. When he finally pulled back she no longer had the strength in her legs to stand and just slid down to curl in on herself on the floor.

 

  Jarvis watched her as she slowly fell to the floor. It angered him that she still refused to acknowledge what they had, but the tears falling steadily down her cheeks cooled his ire enough he didn’t feel the desire to punish her. He kneeled down in front of her his hand running over her hair in a soothing motion. He continued on until her sobs became soft, halting hiccups. He leaned in then and gathered her up in his arms, her head tucked perfectly beneath his chin. “Shh, now, everything will be alright. I will help you, you’ll understand soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me awhile to get anything out, between classes and a flu that just doesn’t want to go away I haven’t had much time to actually write anything for myself. Right now I’m actually taking time I should be using to catch up on my Lit and Art classes to do this, but after being sick for two weeks I figured I deserved some me time.
> 
> I’m not sure when I will get the next installment out, as I do have class and makeup to do as well as I would like to get some work on “The Degrees of Normal” done.
> 
> I’ve been asked what my Jarvis looks like, and I guess I should’ve said this a while ago, but anyway. For some reason I always see JJ Field when I picture Jarvis. I know he was already in Captain America, but I can’t stop picturing him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, I'm not even sure where this came from, but I had this idea of JARVIS falling in love with Darcy and becoming really possessive and scary. So, there ya go!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
